It has long been recognized by many that smoking of tobacco, particularly cigarettes, has a detrimental effect on the health of smokers. Among the health hazards attributed to smoking of cigarettes are lung cancer, emphysema and various bronchial ailments as detailed in the U.S. Surgeon General's report and numerous subsequent reports. Since the Surgeon General's report, much research and development has been directed toward reduction of nicotine and tar forming components in tobacco in an attempt to reduce the health hazard of cigarette smoking. However, such resulting products have not been found to eliminate or significantly reduce those health hazards to persons continuing to smoke cigarettes.
It is therefore desirable that a tobacco product be available for smoking in cigarettes or pipes which has a reduced or substantially eliminated health hazard. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a tobacco product which is relatively easy to produce. It is believed that such an improved and safer tobacco product could be provided by a tobacco product that is essentially completely fiberless.